cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:White diamond 777/Part 3: regeneration of green agate, redemption of ruby army
Everything started with bismuth after having seen that green agate took the place of it in steven's bed: steven is my friend green agate not yours fucking thief and green agate told her !!!!! ssshhh you awake to steven¡¡¡ and unfortunately steven woke up and heard the fight and bismuth told green agate "thief bitch thief" and ran away crying and steven asked green agate what happened to bismuth that insulted you and left Crying? "And she replied" I do not know it only told me thief of friends "and steven asked him agate ... are you okay? . And she replied "no" (she burst into tears) and he said consoling her "neglect friend I will see what happens and I will try to solve it, do not worry" (after that he kissed her very tenderly on the gem, ) And both hugged and steven fell asleep again and green agate thought "ooohh thank you very much for consoling me steven, I know you one day but I love you very much as if I had known you a long time ago (with giggles) oh My steven sleeps well (kissing him on the cheek). The next day steven went out to the beach with green agate to see bismuth who was kicking the sand and throwing rocks at the ocean and steven said "bismuth, I think you and green agate need to talk" so I leave them alone so they talk but He watched them from the house to see that they did not fight.But when he went out to see if he had already made up everything instead he saw that the bismuth anger made him turn his hand into a blade and go through green agate causing it to explode and Steven on seeing as green agate exploded scream !!!!!! nnnnooo, green agate and bismuth approached him and said "I'm sorry steven, I did not know what I was doing" and steven told him very angry !! !!! do not apologize to me bismuth, apologize with green agate, as you literally stabbed it in the back! And are interrupted by an explosion coming from the island mask, made steven went to warn the girls and they all were To the island mask. Once there they saw that the explosion was a ruby explorer eye that had crashed in the place, from there they left: first a ruby that had the gem located in his nose, second came a ruby that had the gem located on the forehead, Third came a ruby with robotic prosthesis that had the gem located on the hip, and last came our hated ruby army but with different attitude, this time had an attitude of discomfort and a lot of distrust towards the rubies with which he was, Garnet put on his gauntlets and went against the ruby with robotic prosthesis, knowing that this ruby would be the hardest to defeat so he attacked her with everything, getting the ruby to explode, encapsulating it and steven grabbed the robotic prostheses in case they would serve him one day Or to give them to peridot. Second it was pearl against the ruby of the gem in the nose the bad thing was that the ruby was very slippery, but after a long time pearl managed to defeat the ruby, made that it encapsulated it and sent it to the temple, third it was amethyst against ruby Of the gem on the forehead, this ruby said in mocking mode "na na na na na, you do not reach me silly " and amethyst said "you know that that will not work, anyway I'm going to strangle you with my whip" And amethyst managed to defeat the ruby by sending it to the temple. While the girls went bismuto saw that there was still a live ruby that went to attack her but steven said "stop bismuth, she is very aggressive and dangerous it would be better to leave her alone" and just as they were about to leave ruby army went towards them And he said "wait!" And steven turned around and asked, "What's wrong? And army replied "well .... rose I've been thinking and it would be best to be with you, also when I return to the mother planet they told me to fail in my mission" and steven said "do you really want to be a crystal gem? Army responded "if it's serious" and steven put star eyes and hugged ruby army and when they returned to the beach steven saw that green agate was regenerating and when he finished his physical form changed from having a fake diamond in his chest to have A glass star and the diamonds of her gloves became 3 stars one over the other, and steven told her "well you look green agate" and she said "thank you steven" and steven said "agata, she is ruby alias army "And she said" a pleasure to meet you ruby army "and army said" pleasure is all mine green agate " Category:Blog posts